


Breathe Deeply and Smile

by JaneDavitt



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does the office smell like? Mike knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Deeply and Smile

The office should smell of money. Silk ties falling serenely down shirtfronts, expense accounts with multiple zeroes (all before the decimal point)...

Or paper. Heavy boxes (weapons) brimful of densely printed sheets leave the air rustle-dry.

Or maybe-- But, no.

The office reeks of sex.

Mike hears Louis talk of ponies, branding, claiming. Hears Harvey's whispered "Good boy" and craves the brush of his hand in all the right (wrong) places.

Walks around hard, his skinny (cheap) tie dangling.

Wants to be worth something and knows he'd blow Harvey for a smile.

Feels cheap. Feels dirty. Feels good.

Loves Mondays.


End file.
